This invention relates to the method and system for the removal of certain impurities from potable water for use in business, industry and homes. The invention is useful in removing hydrogen sulfide, nitrates and iron from the water intended for human consumption. The invention may be used in conjunction with water softening equipment, or it may be used independent therefrom.
In many areas, the water consumed by the public and used in business and industry contains bacteria which consume sulfate ions producing hydrogen sulfide. As water is dispensed for use, the hydrogen sulfide becomes gaseous producing an odor often described as the "rotten egg" odor. Many consumers have had to tolerate this unpleasant odor in their potable water for years.
There exists three primary methods for treating potable water permeated with hydrogen sulfide. The first utilizes a simple large venturi assembly affixed to the intake water line which will operate to continuously introduce air into the water storage tank as water passes through the intake line. A significant disadvantage associated with this system is its dramatic reduction in the rate of flow of water passing through the intake line to the tank. This dramatic reduction in the flow rate is required in order to create the vacuum necessary to draw oxygenated air into the intake water line by way of the venturi assembly. By severely limiting the intake flow of water, this system is dysfunctional for many household, business and industry uses.
A second system utilizes chemical treatment of the contaminated water. Historically, oxidizers such as chlorine based chemicals or potassium permanganate based chemicals were utilized in this process. The disadvantages associated with this process involve the initial expenditure for equipment along with the continuous expense for chemicals.
A third system exists for treating water permeated with hydrogen sulfide which utilizes a series of tanks in conjunction with a mechanical air compressor. With this system the air compressor is required to operate extensively in order to continuously regenerate the oxygenated air supply within the tanks and to maintain adequate pressurization within the water tanks. This system requires a high initial investment, and represents higher operational costs associated with the extensive use and maintenance of the mechanical air compressor as compared to the current invention. This system is demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,064.
Additionally, various water treatment systems exist for softening water. These water treatment systems remove minerals dissolved in the water by an ion attraction process while passing the water through resin bead bed. Periodically, the resin bed must be flushed with a brine solution to wash away the captured minerals. Many water treatment systems utilize timing devices linked to plunger mechanisms which allow the consumer to soften their water in a controlled and convenient manner. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,825, a timing controlled mechanism is utilized which will allow the operator to preset the water treatment times or which will trigger the water treatment process based upon the amount of water usage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,604 utilizes a piston type valve assembly for directing the flow of water undergoing the treatment process through the treatment apparatus. A more elaborate piston-valve assembly is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,881. Each of these systems are designed to deal with the multiple cycles associated with regeneration of resins within the water softening apparatus and repressurization of tanks.